


Shitty father

by pimpmickey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpmickey/pseuds/pimpmickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey takes Yevgeny to the doctor and realizes how much he doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shitty father

**Author's Note:**

> Lil' draft thingy just so you guys know I'm still alive.

The first time Mickey has to take Yevgeny to the doctor is when he is four. He was playing outside and he had tripped, falling and -possibly- breaking his left arm. 

When Mickey is filling out Yevgeny's paperwork, he stops for a moment when it comes to the first blank. 

"How the hell do you spell your name, kid?"

Yevgeny looked up from the game he was playing on Mickey's phone with his free hand and shrugged. "I dunno'. I'm four."

Mickey sighed, pulling out his phone and dialing Svetlana's number. 

"What you want?"

"How do you spell Yevgeny?"

"You dumb shit," she mumbled before she proceeded to spell out his name. 

Mickey rolled his eyes. "What's his middle name?"

He heard her sigh before replying with, "Zakhar." And then she spelt it out. 

"What kind of name is fucking Zakhar?" He said, quickly writing it down. 

"It is brothers name, piece of shit."

"Date of birth?"

"September 27, 2014."

"Height?"

"3 feet and 9 inches."

"Fuckers short. Weight?"

"Forty."

"Allergic to?"

"Peanuts, jelly, sugar foo-"

"No, Lana, shit. He's not allergic to it just because you don't want him eating it."

"Oh.. Then I do not know."

Mickey huffed and wrote down, "I don't know."

"You know shit about son."

Mickey shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, bye." He hung up the phone and then handed the paperwork back to the nurse. 

\---

Later that night when Mickey and Ian were laying in bed, cuddled up because it was way too cold in there house and Svetlana steals the heater every night. 

"You know that I barley know anything about Yevgeny." Mickey mumbled, his breath ghosting over Ian's collar bone. 

"What?" Ian grumbled out, looking down out him. 

Mickey played with the small hairs forming on Ian's chin. "When we went to the doctor today, I didn't know anything. I didn't know how to spell my own kids name, how pathetic is that?" 

Ian could hear the sadness in his voice, which made him kiss Mickey's forehead softly. "You're learning."

"I know but that's shit I should've know," he said, closing his eyes, "I'm such a shitty father."

Ian jerked back slightly, making Mickey's eyes fly open. "You are not a shitty father, Mickey Milkovich. You are the best damn father on the south side. That kid loves you so much, and you love him too. Just because you don't know a lot things of things about him doesn't mean your a shitty father. Don't ever let me hear them words come out of your damn mouth." Ian said sternly, his breathing getting heavier. 

Mickey felt a small tug on the corner of his lips. "Okay." He mumbled. 

"Okay." Ian said, his breathing turning back to normal. 

Mickey may not have won dad of the year, but he defiantly wasn't a shitty father.


End file.
